The present invention relates to image processing apparatus and image processing methods for use in a digital camera or the like.
In general, with a digital camera or the like using a solid-state imaging device such as CCD, various types of image processing are effected on image signals outputted from the solid-state imaging device so that image data obtained from the image processing are displayed on a display section or recorded into a recording medium such as memory card. The image processing on the image signals may include a processing for rotating image, and a rotated image by such rotation processing is obtained for example by an address conversion through an operation processing.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2000-312327 for example discloses a system in which, when image processing of one frame is to be effected in executing each type of image processing on the image signals, the image data corresponding to one frame is stripped into a number of small block image data (referred to as block line) and sequential processing is effected by each block line to reduce transmitted data amount so that a plurality of types of image processing can be effected through a small-capacity memory.